Teacher
by Daphs.Dari17
Summary: One-shot. Yuki confesses her feelings for her beloved teacher, still oblivious to the horrible things happening aroung her. Yuki/Megu-nee


**Teacher**

 **SPOILEIRS (kinda)**

 **Hey, so, I decided to write a quick Yuri one-shot about Gakkou Gurashi, which the pairing would be Yuki/Megu-nee, so there's this student/teacher thingy, so you've been warned. Seriously, that anime messed with my head, especially with the whole Megu-nee thing. It's like; I wake up every day and realize that my waifu is a ghost that died before the anime even started.**

 **Oh yeah, and she's an anime character, so anyway.**

 **I don't own Gakkou Gurashi, but if I did, Megu-nee would be the main character. And I don't own the cover image either, found it randomly on Google images.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

 _I know this sounds weird, but I love my school!_

 _The physics room has these weird devices._

 _The music room has those pretty instruments and intimidating photos._

 _In the communication room, the whole school is like a stage!_

 _We have everything. As if it was our own little country!_

 _We wouldn't find a place like this anywhere else._

 _We love our school so much that we want to stay here every day!_

…

 _But…_

 _The thing a love the most is…_

"Yuki-san" Yuki turned her head as she heard a sweet, calm voice calling for her. She saw her teacher, Megu-nee, standing in the doorway looking at her expectantly.

"Hey Megu-nee!" Yuki said as she stood in front of her smiling. She smiled back, that sweet smile that only belonged to her. The pink haired girl could look at it for hours.

"It's not Megu-nee, it's Sakura-sensei" she said still smiling.

Yuki blushed as she said that, but the older woman didn't seem to notice. She always says that when Yuki calls her Megu-nee instead of Sakura-sensei, sending her that somewhat confused smile of hers "Sorry Megu-nee, I just like calling you that…"

"Don't worry about it" she responded "I came to check on you. You were in this classroom by yourself; you friends are looking for you, y'know"

"Oh damn! I didn't want them to worry about me! I'm sorry!" Yuki said as she got a little nervous. Megu-nee simply chuckled.

"Relax, Yuki-san. You can just go talk to them once you finish what you were doing here" she said.

"Actually, I was just practicing my kanji writing, since Mii-kun and Kurumi-chan are always telling me that they're not correct. Hey! Maybe you can help me, Megu-nee!" Yuki said as she pointed at the blackboard, where Megu-nee could see a few wrong kanjis in it.

"Oh, okay. I'm your teacher after all, right?"

"Yosh! So, I was kind of confused on how to write 'love', can you show me how it is?"

"Sure, it's just like this" the pink haired teacher said as she wrote the right kanji on the blackboard "Yours wasn't that wrong Yuki-san. You're getting the hang of it" she said with a smile.

Yuki blushed "T-Thank you! A-Anyway, let's keep going!"

"Okay, what else do you want to know?"

The young girl put her hand on her chin as she had a thoughtful expression on her face "Hm… How do I write 'Sakura-sensei'?" she asked.

Megu-nee chuckled as she started writing her name on the blackboard with the right kanjis "It's like this. May I ask why do you want to know that, Yuki-san?"

The young pink head took a pencil and a paper and starter writing something with a blush on her face. She finished and gave the paper to Megu-nee, who had a confused look on her face. There was written something that could be translated to 'love you Megu-nee Sakura-sensei'. Megu-nee instantly blushed as well as her student.

"I… I love you, Megu-nee…" Yuki said, looking down "I know you'll probably think that this is wrong and… stupid, but that's just how I feel. M-Maybe you can just forget about it? I-"

She was cut midsentence when Megu-nee put a finger on her lips "Don't worry Yuki-san… I… I love you too…"

Yuki never thought she could have been this happy. She got on her tip-toes and kissed her teacher on the lips, who happily kissed back. The kiss was slow and full of love and passion, but it ended just a few seconds after it started.

"I'm glad, Megu-nee…" Yuki said as pressed her forehead against the other woman's.

"I should be saying that" Megu-nee joked, making both of them let out a quiet giggle.

"I love you, Yuki-san"

"I love you more, Megu-nee!" Again, both of then laughed, before pressing their lips againt each other's again.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, Kurumi had overheard the whole 'conversation' she had with 'Megu-nee'.

Tears started coming down from her eyes as soon as she saw Yuki kissing the air.

* * *

 **I hope I did a good job with this one-shot. Seriously, I cry at least once a day because of seeing some images of Megu-nee on Google Images.**

 **Anyway, this is it for now, thanks for reading.**


End file.
